


It's 2019, Everyone Is A Bit Gay

by gaynahmontana



Category: Don't Trust the B---- in Apartment 23
Genre: F/F, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-23 13:07:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19702003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaynahmontana/pseuds/gaynahmontana
Summary: Chlo finds out that June has never been with a woman. That will change, but not easily.





	It's 2019, Everyone Is A Bit Gay

**Author's Note:**

> This fandom is dry, and we cannot let that happen. These two have this chemistry that needs to be written!  
> Anyways, hope you enjoy :) x

It’s just a normal Wednesday night. June is sitting on a couch, eating ice cream and watching Netflix. Nothing extraordinary. Chloe jumps to sit next to her roommate and puts on her earrings. 

“Orange Is The New Black? Wow, I did not know that you could’ve taste, June…”, Chloe states and sticks her finger on June’s bowl of ice cream. June rolls her eyes and smacks her on the wrist. “I do have taste, thank you very much”, she states and watches as Chloe licks her fingers clean. 

“Whatever, I have no time to argue with you. Jesus, you’re not the only person in the entire World…”, the obnoxious woman scoffs and fixes her bangs. “You know, females are better sex partners than men… Like thousand times better”, Chloe says like she is telling the weather. She is looking at her phone now and June is very thankful of it. She cannot make fun of the blush that has risen to June’s cheeks. 

“But oh, what would you know… You claim to be straight”, Chloe sighs and types something on her phone. “And you are not?”, June finally manages to say. With that, Chloe pries her eyes away from her phone and looks at her roommate. “It’s 2019, June. Everyone is a bit gay”, she smirks and lifts her other eyebrow playfully.

June turns her gaze back to the television and stuffs her mouth with ice cream. She doesn’t know how to respond to Chloe, not at all. “I would love to chat with you more about my interest on vaginas, but I must go. I can teach you sometime. James is waiting for me and it seems to be more fun than watching you eat dairy products… I mean June, let’s save the cows, shall we? Anyways, bye”, she says everything so fast and doesn’t even give the blonde woman a chance to respond. After the last word, Chloe has already left the apartment. 

June tries to clear her head and focus on the show. It doesn’t help when women are having sex on television and her brain is already on that set of mind. Chloe can teach June sometime? Teach her how? June groans and closes her eyes. Her roommate can be a piece of work from time to time.

\- - - - - - - - - - 

June is getting ready for James’ big event. He will be in this new movie, which will star big celebrities like Anne Hathaway. She’s comparing her dress options for the night. The other one is black and shows off her thighs, but the other one is beige and makes her boobs look amazing.

She is only wearing panties, since she cannot wear a bra if she chooses to wear a dress. June worries her bottom lip between her teeth as she touches the silky material on the beige dress. It’s cold, slippery and soft. Then she feels it. A soft pair of hands, caressing her sides. 

“Well, well, well… Looks like you are having a dress related problem”, Chloe says playfully and slaps June’s ass gently. June squeaks and turns to look at her roommate. But Chloe’s gaze isn’t meeting her eyes… The blonde woman is quick and covers up her breasts. “What the hell do you think you are doing!?”, June demands and looks at Chloe in a demanding way. It only makes her smirk.

“You were so quiet and I thought that I should check up on you… And oh boy, it truly was the right decision”, she answers and looks down on June. “It’s adorable how you think that you can intimidate me. You are short, weak and such a good girl”, Chloe smirks. June can feel herself get wetter after each word. 

“I’m not weak…”, she tries to protest, but Chloe only shushes her. “Oh, so you’re lying to me now? June, that’s your first mistake… Maybe you are a bad girl after all”, Chloe sighs and walks around her. She is looking at June like she’s a dog that is being measured. 

“Tell me, June… Are you a bad girl?”, Chloe whispers when she is standing behind June. June feels the shiver that runs up her spine. “Is this conversation making you wet, June?”, she asks and moves June’s hand away from her breasts. She lets her. 

“Answer to me”, Chloe demands as she massages June’s left breast. “Yes”, June finally manages to answer weakly. 

Chloe seems to be satisfied with this answer. “Good. Now, I will fuck you so hard against the dresser that you forget your first name and our apartment number”, she states bluntly and massages June’s pussy through her panties. June moans out loud.

June flinches and sees only darkness. Her breathing is uneven and panties are soaked. It was just a dream. “I am so screwed”, she groans and buries her head with a pillow.

\- - - - - - - - - -

June comes home after a long day of work. She is exhausted and her dream destination is her own bed. As soon as she opens the door, she hears Chloe’s giggles. “Oh my god, Michael… Stop it”, she breathes. June is rolling her eyes.

“I will go to sleep and if you make any noise, I will strangle you with my bare hands”, June says when she sees Chloe making out with a young man on the couch. Chloe stops what she is doing and looks at June in the eyes. 

“Wow, I feel so intimidated by you… It feels like a middle schooler is saying that she will punch me in the face and steal my lunch money”, Chloe fakes fear, which makes June more pissed. More importantly, the humiliation reminds June of her dream about the annoyingly beautiful woman. June feels a wave of warmness run over her lower body.

“Just shut up, alright? Some of us have jobs that give us money regularly, not under the table”, June sighs. Chloe is still sitting on this guy’s lap, but her attention is directed to the blonde woman. June would love to throw the man out, he isn’t even that handsome. 

“Wow June… I don’t need a job, so I’m giving it to someone who might need it more. Like for example, immigrants or people who just got out of prison. I am basically doing charity work here”, Chloe says. June can see how the man is groping her ass, which makes June see red. “Whatever”, she says through gritted teeth and with that, she is in her room.

When she hits the door shut, only minutes later the front door closes as well. June thinks that Chloe left with the man back to his place, but is surprised when she hears Chloe’s room door close shut as well. She cannot help but feel pleased.

\- - - - - - - - - - 

June sits next to James at the bar. She agreed to go out with him and Chloe, because he wanted to celebrate something that he had done… Or was about to do, June wasn’t exactly sure. She only wanted to go out and feel free, she deserved that much.

They are sitting at booth and laughing at anything and everything. Then June sees a young man who is checking her out. James points it out, which causes June to feel even more confident. “Go and talk to him. Chloe told me that you haven’t gotten laid in ages”, James spurs her on. Finally, June is finding herself walking towards this man.

June starts to dance with the man. He has dark hair and brown eyes, just her type. They dance closely and June locks her hands behind his neck. The man smiles at her and presses her closer to him. They spin around and then June locks eyes with Chloe. She is still sitting with James at the booth. James is talking to her, but she isn’t listening at all. Instead, she is staring at June and downs her shot quickly. Is that jealousy in her eyes?

Chloe stands up and walks next to them. She finds a woman and starts to dance with her. Chloe presses her back against the woman’s front, which causes the woman to feel Chloe’s sides. June is trying to hold back her jealousy, but she isn’t hiding it very well. 

Chloe’s dark eyes are glued to her bright ones. It’s a battle of dominance. The man who June is dancing with kneads June’s breasts through her dress. This makes Chloe see red. She pushes the woman away from her, grabs June’s hand and walks them out of the bar. “We are going home. Right now”, she says with a lust-filled tone. It makes June’s knees go weak.

\- - - - - - - - - - 

Luckily, the bar was just a block away from the apartment. When Chloe closes the door, she presses June against it. “You think it’s funny, huh? Teasing me like that day after day… I shouldn’t give you anything, as a revenge. But your pussy is too tempting to me”, Chloe murmurs as she rips June’s dress. June couldn’t care less about her demolished garment, she just wants it off.

“Only I should be able to touch you like that. Not that guy or anyone else, do you get it? They don’t deserve to hear your moans or feel you up. I should mark you up as my property”, the brunette murmurs as she lifts June up from her thighs after undressing her. The shorter woman moans as her pussy makes contact with Chloe’s lower stomach. She hasn’t gotten off in weeks. After her wet dream of Chloe, nothing felt right. 

The taller woman walks her up to Chloe’s own room. “I won’t give you the pleasure to do this in your room… I want you to remember that we have fucked in my bed. I will sleep in it every single night, not you”, she growls as she throws June onto the bed. Chloe strips her shoes and dress away and straddles June. She lowers herself and their cores meet each other for the first time. Even through the material of their panties, it’s the most amazing thing that June has ever felt. She moans, high pitched and loud. 

“Yes, that’s right… Moan for me, don’t hold anything back”, Chloe demands as she presses harder against June. June feels the satin sheets under her fingers and grabs it tightly. She has never been this wet in her entire life and they haven’t even started properly yet. 

“Chloe, please… I need more… Anything… I’m yours”, June pants and pushes her pelvis upwards. Chloe moans and smiles down to her. “I will show you what you’ve been missing all these years”, she gasps and gets up. June whines in protest. 

Chloe takes her panties off and does the same for June. June feels the cold air hitting her pussy and whimpers. “Oh June… You are so wet already”, Chloe mocks, which makes June blush. “You have wanted this for a while, haven’t you?”, she continues as she drags a finger through the wetness. June sobs and nods her head. “So have I”, Chloe whispers as she enters her with one finger.

June moans out loud and bucks her hips against Chloe’s finger. She receives a slap on her thigh. “Don’t be impatient, we will go as slow or as fast as I want. Your commands and needs mean nothing to me. Got it?”, Chloe demands as she removes her finger. June moans at the loss and clenches around nothing. “Got it?”, Chloe repeats and digs her nails on the blonde woman’s thigh. “Y-yes”, June sobs. And with that, she is rewarded with two fingers. 

Chloe moves those two fingers in and out, fast and hard. Her pace doesn’t slow down at any point, which makes June let out loud moans. She is so wet, she can hear it herself. The sloppy noise and her moans are the only sounds filling up the room. Soon, the familiar and ached feeling fills up June’s entire body. “Chloe… Chloe, I…”, June pants. Chloe shushes her. “Come, now”, she says sternly. 

That’s all that it takes. June comes, hard. She can feel the liquid dropping onto the sheets and down Chloe’s fingers. She cannot stop moaning Chloe’s name, everything feels so right. She is holding Chloe’s hand inside of her, not ready to live without it yet. “Holy shit, June… That was amazing”, Chloe whispers as she thrusts her fingers once more inside of her. June winces and Chloe removes her fingers. 

“Well, that was fun. We should totally do it again sometime, I knew that it would pay off to have you as my roommate”, Chloe smirks. June doesn’t even bother to answer. She just pulls the cover over herself and closes her eyes. “Oh, and by the way, you need to pay my part of the rent tomorrow. I have no money”, Chloe adds as she falls on her back, next to June.

“Chloe, just shut the hell up and cuddle me, would you?”


End file.
